Sharingan y Byakugan
by Dragnneel
Summary: Ambas técnicas eran muy poderosas y, siendo Sasuke y Neji, muy pervertidas. [SasuNaru & NejiLee]


Finalmente, he aquí el último Shot que se subirá. Este es un poco distinto a los anteriores, así que espero que les guste. La edición me ha costado bastante, pero estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Disfruten.

 **Sharingan & Byakugan**

 **Capítulo único.**

Ambas técnicas eran muy poderosas, Sharingan y Byakugan por igual, pero con diferentes técnicas aliadas.

Lo que pocos sabían era que esas técnicas tenían un lado oscuro, un lado... _Pervertido._

El Byakugan, por ejemplo, le permite al usuario la posibilidad de ver debajo de la ropa de su objetivo.

Y el Sharingan, le permite al Uchiha predecir el próximo movimiento de su objetivo y saber que prenda desaparecerá la siguiente.

Pocos le daban _este_ uso a ambos Kekke Genkai, excepto un Uchiha y un Hyuuga en concreto. Y esos chicos eran Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Neji.

 **·**

 **Uchiha Sasuke & su Sharingan.**

Bien, pasemos a ver el uso _indecente_ del Sharingan de Sasuke. ¿Qué? ¿No me crees? ¡Pues te lo demostraré!

\- ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Aleja el Sharingan de mí 'ttebayo!

\- No quiero. -suspiro- Vamos, quítate la camisa.

\- ¡Nunca!

¿Ahora me crees? Hum. Yo nunca miento.

Okey, ahora vayamos a lo que vinimos. En situaciones "divertidas", a Sasuke se le ocurría utilizar su Sharingan para prever la ropa que se iba a quitar su rubio novio. Gracias a eso, Sasuke tenía doble espectáculo cuando Naruto se emborrachaba y _bailaba_ para él.

\- Sasuke... -una vena saltaba en la frente de Naruto

\- Dime.

\- ¡Desactiva el Sharingan!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me gusta que lo tengas mientras nos bañamos juntos. -puchero

\- Pero Naru... -sus brazos rodearon la estrecha cintura del rubio- Así es más divertido.

\- ¡Teme!

Obviamente, Sasuke desactivaba su Sharingan cuando Naruto se enfadaba mucho; pero solo cuando se enfadaba **mucho**.

Vamos, era pervertido pero no tonto; y no le gustaba dormir en el sofá.

Aunque no olvidemos que Naruto era Naruto, es decir, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

\- Sasuke...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Activa el Sharingan. -carita de perrito abandonado

\- ¿Pero no decías que no lo activara nunca en la playa? -ceja alzada

\- Lo sé, pero hazme caso.

\- Está bien. -Sharingan activado- ¿Y ahora?

\- Ahora esto.

Con una sonrisa zorruna, Naruto comenzó a bailar. Era un poco difícil bailar en el agua, pero el rubio sabía mover bien la cadera. El bañador, con el símbolo Uchiha plasmado, despareció en la mente de Sasuke; el cual no tardó en perder mil litros de sangre.

¿Recuerdan? El Sharingan te hace ver lo siguiente que hará tu objetivo.

Aunque a Itachi eso no le gustaba; no le gustaba mirar a su hermano leyendo y en su mente ver cómo el Niño-Kyuubi se retorcía de placer con su Ototou-baka encima.

 **·**

 **Hyuuga Neji & su Byakugan.**

¿Eh? ¿Piensas que Neji nunca haría eso? ¡Pregúntale a Lee!

\- ¡Neji!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Quita el estúpido Byakugan de mí!

\- No es para tanto.

\- ¡QUIERO ENTRENAR TRANQUILO!

Generalmente, el pobre Hyuuga recibía un capón por parte de su novio al usar su "ojo blanco" para mirar el entrenamiento de Lee. Aunque eso no impedía que lo activara otra vez al día siguiente.

Al joven Neji le encantaba usar el Byakugan, y observar a su novio entrenar, mirando fijamente sus firmes nalgas. Era su entretenimiento diario, observar el cuerpo de Lee y admirar las marcas que él le dejaba la noche anterior.

Pero toda diversión tiene su fin.

\- ¡No!

\- Solo un rato más.

\- ¡Dije que no! ¡Aléjate de mí!

\- ¿Por qué? -Byakugan activado, sangre escapando de su nariz

\- ¡Por pervertido! -puñetazo en la cara

Muchas veces Tsunade recibía el genio de los Hyuuga con una gran marca de una mano en la mejilla, pero no le sorprendía. Ella, y seguramente toda la aldea, sabía de la perversión de Neji; todo gracias a un divertido "accidente", el accidente consistía en la cojera de Lee, la bofetada de Neji, las maldiciones de Lee hacia el Byakugan y el hilo de sangre en la nariz de Neji.

Aunque lo que solo Neji sabía era que Lee era igual de pervertido que él.

\- Neji~.

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¿Me sienta bien?

Lee era pervertido. ¿No? ¿Llevar la camisa de tu novio, la cual te queda como bestido, con un sonrojo en las mejillas es de pervertidos, verdad?

\- Hermoso. -Byakugan activado, litros de sangre desapareciendo

\- ¿Vienes a la cama, Neji~?

\- Claro.

\- No quites el Byakugan.

\- ¿Por?

\- Quiero probar algo nuevo.

El hecho de que desde entonces Neji activara el Byakugan siempre que lo hacía con Lee no tenía nada que ver con ese día, tranquilos...

O, al menos, eso dijo Neji.

 _ **Fin.**_

*llorando* Ha sido un placer estar en esta comunidad, ahora me despido. En mi perfil tienen el foro del que se encarga mi amiga y mis anteriores historias.

¡Hasta siempre!


End file.
